The Wanderer
by Suki Miko
Summary: "The silver lining that he kept believing in, slowly turned to the molten gold that he so desperately tried not to become." Hiatus
1. The Path

**Hey ****everyone****! ****This ****is ****just ****a ****little ****one shot ****I ****wrote ****a****while ****ago ****for ****my ****Intro ****to ****Lit ****class****! ****It ****is ****short ****and ****simple****, ****but ****I ****love ****it ****anyways****! ****It****'****s ****about ****our ****favorite ****bean ****sprout****! ****Please ****enjoy****!**

**Suki ****Miko**

**I ****do ****not ****own ****D****.****Gray****-****Man ****or ****the ****song "****Tsunaide ****Te ****Ni ****Kissu ****Wo"****! ****But ****if ****I ****did****, ****Levier ****Would ****be ****dead****!**

**Now ****ONWARDS****! ****Innocence ****Activate****!**

"_Never __straying__. __Never __staying__."_

That was this being's motto, as cruel as it may seem. He lived a simple life. Never too rich or too poor. Never too beaten or healthy. Never too loved. He would speak of wisdom that was far beyond his years; he was at a tender age around this lived a life full of misgivings.

In a way, he had a "hero martyr complex." He believed that he was not there to cause grief, harm, and distasteful emotions, and that all would be well. He never saw the underlying layers; the layer that was enshadowed in tears, and fallen petals, that showed the true emotion of those he left to "protect." His never stubbornness caused those around him to feel sadness, grief and remorse. Sadness for a life spent alone and not understood. Grief because they could not do anything to make it all better for him. Remorse for not being able to stand at his side through it all. As his friends, no, as his family. As his home.

The silver lining that he kept believing in, slowly turned to the molten gold that he so desperately tried not to become.

"_Shining __within __the __deep __embers __of __fire__,_

_He __sought __a __place __for __himself__._

_Not __as __a __tool __for __others__._

_Not __as __a __dispensable __soldier__._

_Not __as __a __threat __to __eliminate__._

_But__, __as __a __person__, __looking __for __his __place __in __this __crazy __world __we __call __reality__."_

He sought his "place" among the people he protected, was shunned by, and loved. He sought a better place for them. He saw that without him in the picture, life would be back to normal. No more tears. No more bittersweet smiles. Just normal. Or as normal as it used to be.

It turned out to be the opposite of this. He left behind guilt. He left behind broken hearts, and dreams that resemble shooting stars...

The moon shines, ever smiling that sorrowful smile of his.

"_Sealed __with __a __gentle __kiss__."_

Life keeps going. Ever treacherous, ever lonely.

"_I __pray __that __this __child __will __be __shown __love__."_

Don't stop walking. Keep moving forward.


	2. The Encounter

**Hey everyone! I decided to keep on writing more for this story! I have to say thanks to TheSequeltoLife for adding me to their Author Alerts, as well as adding my story to their favorites and giving me my first review! Arigatou! you made my day! Anyways, please enjoy the story, and drop a review! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, no matter how much I want it to be true! But, if I did, we would have more chapters and Central would be destroyed!**

**Now, ONWARDS! Innocence Activate!**

* * *

Running.

That was that he seemed to be doing these days.

Running.

From what he does not know.

Running from a cruel fate. Running from a cruel future.

Just running from the past, future and fate that seem to follow his every move.

He was currently running down a lone, dark alley. From what, he does not know. From whom, he does not know. All he knows is that if he is caught, that's the end of the line. No more running. No more thinking. No more future, however cruel it may be. No more chances. No more opportunity. No more Allen.

Just "Fourteenth."

He lives off the land, or so they say. He makes enough money, move around the world enough, so that he may not be noticed. He becomes a nobody once again, or so he hopes.

He is still 'Allen,' for the time being. He still has his signature white hair. His blood red scar that says too much, all by itself. His left arm, which identifies him. His silver eyes that are ever so slowly, turning molten gold. A gold that represents all that he stands against, or does it? He does not know.

He walks an endless path. This path, which is filled with betrayal, loneliness, sadness, guilt, wanting, and most of all denial, shows his heart.

Denial in what he is slowly becoming. Denial in what is to come. Denial in himself. Denial in what he stands for. Denial of this precious people. Denial in Mana. The man that raised him, loved him, and showed him kindness. Mana.

Was he really only there for him all that time. Did he really care for him? Did he really love him? Or, was he only there for the 'Fourteenth?" His brother. His true flesh and blood. Neah.

This lead to the questions about Master Cross. Did he really only take him in as his pupil, because he knew that he was the 'Fourteenth." Did he really only care for the Noah, or did he really care for Allen? The boy who lost everything, for the second time in his life. Did he have a heart?

He kept on running. Walking forward, on his own two feet.

_Never staying. Just straying._

He had broken his motto.

He who cherishes it, no, lives by it, has broken it. The motto that kept him sane. The motto that kept him walking. The motto that kept him going.

This bleak world, filled with sadness, is Allen's haven. His mind. His soul. The only place that he can relate to. The place where he seems to belong.

His mind races through scenarios. Should he keep on running? Should he keep on running? Should he fight back? Should he take their lives? Should he surrender? Should he condemn himself to a life as a Noah? Should he give up?

These questions seem to bombard his mind. His soul, conflicted!

His body is slowly getting slower. It is only a matter of time before he collapses, and darkness overtakes his mind. Obliviation waits, but it came too soon. A swift hit to the neck slowly, but surely marks his descent.

He falls, expecting for the hard ground to meet his body. His tortured soul, but it never came. Strong arms envelop his body before he meets the unforgiving earth. He stares at the person who caught him, with mix of gratitude and guilt. All he sees, before sweet darkness overtakes him is...

* * *

**Cliffy! Hope I didn't make anyone too mad. I sort of thought this was a good spot to end. Suspense. Its what I love in stories. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! Leave a review if you can! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**


	3. The Reunion

**Hello! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! The last week of school for me was... umm... distracting?**

**Sorry! Anyways, to make it up to you, I will give you guys three more chapters of this story within the next 3 days. Give or take. I am sorry for leaving you hanging like that! Also, anyone else infuriated by the lack of chapters, but can't stay mad due to the awesomeness that -Man is, as well as the mangaka? Eh. Me too. So, without further ado, I present you the next chapter in this story! Enjoy!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or anything else that pops up!**

**Now, ONWARDS! Innocence, Activate!**

* * *

_He falls, expecting for the hard ground to meet his body. His tortured soul, but it never came. Strong arms envelop his body before he meets the unforgiving earth. He stares at the person who caught him, with mix of gratitude and guilt. All he sees, before sweet darkness overtakes him is..._

* * *

He sees long strands of shimmering midnight blue.

He sees short, wavy strands of chocolate brown.

He sees unwavering midnight blue eyes.

He sees amused, molten gold eyes.

He sees a moon of blue.

He sees a star of amber.

He sees a katana gliding.

He sees hands moving.

He hears metal clashing.

He hears light chuckling.

He feels the person's embrace tighten.

He feels the other's presence come closer, then move away.

He feels the wind in his hair, as the blue moon dodges.

He feels the slight breeze from the amber star trying to make a grab for him.

He feels protection, friendship and an other indescribable emotion, being emitted from the person embracing him.

He feels want, amusement, and most of all, familism from the person trying to take him from the warm embrace.

He sees black spot, slowly growing larger as the time passes. As the battle ensues. The battle over him.

Right before consciousness leaves him, he sees the amber star retreating. Then, darkness engulfs his mind.

* * *

This child, yes child, lies in my embrace. I stare and stare at the face of the child that gave up everything for me. His freedom. His life. His destiny. He gave up all of that, for me. I do not know why, but he did, and it infuriates me. This child that speaks of great things, was still naive, even after being exposed to world, all over again. But, at the same time, I can not judge him, for I would give up everything as well, but for a different reason. I still respect him, even if he is an idiot. A friend. But, he is still an idiot. I walk away, cradling the child in my hands, hoping to shield and protect him from the world, just like he did for me.

* * *

My mind.

Is it really mine? Or is it 'his'? Is it still me or is it now 'him'?

The moon in the background holds its eerie smile. The buildings show their age, their worth, their time.

They show his heart. His soul.

They show the ongoing battle within his heart and soul. For control. For their future. For their families. For their goals. For themselves. To continue living. Being. Existing.

Even here, where a battle ensues, and it seems that all hope is lost, a spark of hope, and dare he say it, friendship and love, made itself present. In this bleak world within his mind, where the moon shines dimly, where the buildings called emotions, lay in ruins, and the water runs red with blood, hope, love and friendship, still exist. If only barely. Just as the battle reaches its climax, the world turns bright.

_"And because I've now lost the sun, I'll go find the moon."_

_"When will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart?_

_ I want to hear, again, the eternal voice._

_ When will the eternal voice, again, reach my heart?_

_ This is the turning point."_

* * *

I reach the place I am staying. It may not seem as much for the time being, but it will do. I walk in, and lay the unconscious child down on the bed. I drape a blanket over his still form, and play the waiting game.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Think.

Wait.

Think.

Wait.

After a while, the slumbering child shows signs of waking. I move closer. I ready myself for reunion that is sure to follow in its wake. Slowly, his eyelids begin to flutter open. It takes a few seconds for him to open his eyes, and a few minutes to adjust to the lighting. He looks around. His eyes land on me. They instantly widen.

* * *

I am taken from my tormented mind by the presence of something I have not felt in a while. Warmth. Softness. Safety. All of these seem foreign to me now. I once had these all the time. But now, they are a luxury to me. Yet, here I am, within reach of these luxuries, and I do not remember how I got within reach of them once again. I will admit, they make me happy, but, then I remember that I do not know where I am. I open my eyes and slowly get used to the light that barraged my eyes. I look around, as soon as my eyes have adjusted. I see an ordinary room, with the bare necessities. I then spot the person who saved me. My eyes widen and I utter the one word I did not think I would say again.

"Bakanda"

* * *

**And that is a wrap for now. I hope you like this chapter! I personally was fed up with research I had to do, but it was worth it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Suki Miko**

**(I just noticed, but this is my longest chapter for this story. Yay!)**


	4. The Talk

**Hello everyone! As promised, here is the next chappie! I want to thank iMelida for adding my story to her Alerts! Thanks! Anyways, hope you enjoy, and drop a review! Their much appreciated!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, or anything else that pops up.**

**Now, ONWARDS! Innocence Activate!**

* * *

My heart. My darkness.

My soul. My pain.

My life. His life.

His heart. My darkness.

His soul. My soul.

His life. My life.

Who's 'me'? Who is 'Allen'? Who is 'Neah'?

Who is who?

These are the questions I ask, whether I know am or not. They are the basis for me. For my endurance. My stamina. My purpose. My reason for going on. My me.

As the the time that is slowly running out for me, continues to flow away, my heart is further engulfed within the darkness. My soul slowly starts fading away from the silver it was, still is, for now, to the molten gold.

The molten gold. The color of fate. The color of them. The color of a tainted soul. A corrupted soul. And soon, mine will be the same.

Will I fall? Will I fall to the point of no return? Will I be forced to hurt the people I call 'friend'? Family? I will I be forced to endure the suffering that I wished would never come. The suffering that may, no will, fall on the people precious to me, if I let myself fall to the darkest depths of the hell I call my life. My destiny. My fate.

I expected to never see the people of my past again. The people who took me in and gave a reason to keep on going. To keep on walking. A place to call home. Yet I left that all behind. I left my purpose behind. And gain a new one. A much more painful, hideous, and over all, regretful purpose. I left because I was scared. Because I scared for myself, and most importantly, them. And here I am, seeing one of those few people I thought I would never see again. He was standing next to the bed I in. Just staring at me. Willing me to break the silence first. It was him.

* * *

It seems the beansprout is finally awake. He won't say much, except that accursed nickname he gave me. Tch. I may hate it, but it's what bonds us together in a way. But, he will never hear those words from me. Tch.

"Seems like you're finally awake, Moyashi, and since you are, you have some explaining to do. Now, talk."

* * *

Brash as always, it seems. He hasn't changed, not at all. I still wonder if he made the right choice. If he followed his heart. I like to think that he did, but I don't know for sure. Only he knows, and I'm pretty sure he won't tell me. If he will tell me anything at all. Sigh. Why couldn't he leave me in peace. I left on my own accord, just like him. So then, why? Why?

I wonder if I should say anything. I could try to run, but I'm too weak for that right now, and he would catch me just as easily as he did earlier. Wait, what time is it?

"What time is it?"

* * *

He finally spoke, but not what I wanted to hear. I answer him anyways.

"It's evening. its been a few hours since I found you. Don't worry, we're in safe location. So, talk, now."

* * *

I sigh, irritated. Can Kanda not talk like he was looking at the Noah all of the time? But, then again, life hasn't been fair to him. Just like me. So, I decided to just tell him everything.

"After you left with Alma, I was imprisoned due circumstances involving the Noah, the Fourteenth to be precise, and my lack of obedience. So, Central arrested me, and has had me locked up for a while. Then some priest came in while I was having one of those, um, lack of control periods, and tried to fuse with me. Then Tyki and Road came in, saved me, took me out of HQ, and from there, I've been traveling ever since. Up until recently, when I was found by Tyki, that was the third encounter I have had with the Noah, and tenth encounter I have had with the Order. All of which, except today, I have escaped. Happy?"

"Peachy."

Sigh. Kanda.

* * *

That beansprout seems to be more negotiable. He better not be pitying me! I am only doing this because I owe him, and I hate owing people, especially that beansprout! Tch.

* * *

I feel happier. It might be because I know that he still alive, my friend. My comrade. It could be because I know I'm not alone. I don't care. I'm just happy. Happy in such a long time, but it doesn't last for long. The darkness encroaches upon my mind once again. All I see before my mind goes black is his worried face. Hmm. I made him worry.

* * *

The bean sprout gave me what I needed, so now, come the hard part. Telling him I coming along with him. But, before I can say anything, he starts to sway. I instantly get worried. Then I see that his eyes are glazing over. Not good. Soon, he is in the land of unconsciousness again.

Not good at all. Tch.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter! Please drop a review! Arigatou.**

**Suki Miko**


	5. The Thoughts

**Hello! Sorry about the lack of updates! I've been busy. Life caught up? Sorry! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Also, just to say, I won't beg for reviews. I may say to drop a review, but that is only a suggestion, or something like that. But, that doesn't mean they are not appreciated, no matter how short they may be.**

**I want to thank TheSequeltoLife for the review! Thanks for the offer, but I doubt you would want to marry a crazy squirrel like me. ^-^**

**I want to also thank Annie Matsukaze adding my story to her Favorites' Alert and for adding me to her Favorites Authors List! Thank You!**

**Now, without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man or anything that pops up during the chapter and story. Especially the song, 'Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo,' I wish I did, but not all dreams can come true. But, if I did own -Man, then Central and Levier would burn to the ground.**

**Now, ONWARDS! Innocence Activate!**

* * *

Sorrowful cries.

Pleading souls.

Heartfelt sadness within my eyes.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Redemption.

Sacrifice.

Darkness and light.

The sun and the moon.

The blue moon. Emotions concealed behind behind walls, forged through trial and error. Walking down the lonely path called betrayal, and lost love, he finds reasons for hating the so called 'god.' The world people judge as 'god's' gift. Perceived as the other 'heaven.' The other key to a better life. Freedom. Salvation. This world, filled with nothing but despair and sadness. Guilt and hate. Regret and death. Nothing but an endless pit of black nothingness. Because of this turmoil, this grievance, this death, that just seems to litter the streets, physically, mentally, and emotionally. It's everywhere, and you can't escape it, no matter how much you wish. No matter how much you run. No matter what, it is always there. Always.

Is this what you call 'salvation.' Freedom. Heaven?

Che.

Just another delusion, used to hide the world from those that are still too naive for it. Just another set of pretty words. Pictures. Lies. Just empty lies. That all the world is, and I am one of those lies.

The amber sun, or star, to be precise. A life riddled with lies. Lies that are kept in the shadows. Manipulation. The puppet. The falling of strings. The end.

That is all they are there for. For Adam's conveniences, and nothing more. They are just there to win this so called 'holy war,' dubbed by the sub-humans as monsters. Beings that find pleasure in death. Death is everywhere. Now matter how hard you try to sugar coat the words, death is death. And, they cause these deaths. They are death.

They are just tools. Weapons. Products of an ongoing war.

War.

Blood and death. Rampaging emotions.

Death. Cold and dark.

Unforgiving.

Peaceful.

That is what we hope death is. No, will be. When the time comes.

* * *

I'm pacing. Just pacing. That's all I have been doing since the Moyashi fell unconscious once again. That's all he seems to be doing while I'm around. I can't blame him though. I blame that Noah. All they have done is destroy the life I had, the life he had. Lives that were precious to me, were either brought to an untimely end by them, or are still being tortured by them. Them. Tch. All they ever do is interfere. Tch.

He hasn't woken up since then. He still shows signs of life, but not consciousness. This worries me, and I won't ever admit it.

I just hope that he wakes up soon. Too much time has been wasted. Too much time has slipped by. Not enough time left.

* * *

My mind. My dreams. My reality. All of it black. Then blue. Then amber. Then silver. Then gold.

My heart lies in shambles. Broken. Tiny pieces. I can't decide. I feel so broken right now. So alone. Who am I?

_"And then the little boy falls asleep_

_Among the ashes in the flames shining..._

_First one, then two..."_

That song. Why? Why is it always there? Always singing. Always taunting me with the fate I have. Why? Why?

_"Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams_

_trickle back to the earth..."_

There is goes. Singing the song of my fate. Of the Fourteenth. Of Neah. Of Mana.

Mana.

I miss you. I wish, just wish, that you were still here. I wish you were still 'Mana.' I wish I was still 'Allen.' I wish...

_"On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_

_the shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,_

_let the prayers be returned back to the earth..."_

But, that all that they will ever be. Wishes. Prayers. Hopes.

I have to try at least, for the people I promised. For the promise I made. Promise. I still wonder if I will be able to fulfill it. If I will still be 'Allen.'

_"I will still continue to pray_

_Please show this child what love is_

_Hands sealed with a kiss_

_And then the little boy falls asleep_

_Among the ashes in the flames shining..._

_First one, then two..."_

"..shi...ashi...yashi...Oi! ...oyashi! Moyashi! MOYASHI!" Hmm. It seems someone is called for this 'Moyashi.' Who is he? Who is moyashi? Is he someone who is cared about? Is he a loved one? A friend? Family? Anyone?

"Allen! Allen Walker!"

Who is 'Allen?' Is... He me?

_"Surfaces numerous of your faces_

_A thousand dreams_

_trickle back to the earth_

_On the night when the silver eyes were trembling,_

_the shining you was born_

_Across millions of years,_

_let the prayers be returned back to the earth..."_

Silver eyes. Do I have silver eyes? Or molten gold eyes?

_"I will still continue to pray_

_Please show this child what love is_

_Hands sealed with a kiss_

_I will still continue to pray_

_Please show this child what love is_

_Hands sealed with a kiss."_

Love. What is it? Love.

Who am I? Who?

Am I 'Allen?' Or, am I the 'Fourteenth?' I am I the person that left Lenalee crying? Did I send Kanda to life of peace, or so I thought? Am I the one who overcame all odds, and got my innocence back? Am I the one who instilled fear in the Earl? Am I the one? Am I.

* * *

"Moyashi. Wake the hell up!" I practically shout. He didn't move. I tryed again.

"Moyashi. Moyashi. Moyashi...Oi! Moyashi! Moyashi! MOYASHI!" Guh! This isn't going to get me anywhere. I guess I will try 'that.'

"Allen! Allen Walker!"

Tch. Guess it didn't as I turn around to go back and sit down, he starts to stir. About damn time. Tch. I wait, and soon, I am met with an awake Walker.

" You called me by my name. Again." He just smiles, and it's not one of those fake ones. Its a genuine smile. I feel almost compelled to smile back, but, I don't. It will show just how weak, vulnerable, I am.

" Its about damn time, Moyashi."

" And I thought we were making progress."

Tch. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**This it for now! I hope you liked it! Please drop a review if you can! Thanks!**

**Suki Miko.**


	6. The Confession

**Ok, I know. You guys are probably pissed off with me and want to murder me or something. And, you have, by all rights, the option to do so. I wouldn't blame you. But, I do need to stay alive for the time being and I have reasons about why I did not update. First of all, I had really bad writer's block and then, my computer crashed for about a month. So yeah, computers hate me, but I will try to update more. I'm not sure how effective it will be, but I will try to update at least twice a month. Thanks for your consideration.**

**Also, I want to thank those of you who reviewed! It means a lot! Arigatou!**

**Suki Miko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, or anything else I put in there. If I did, there would be more chapters out and Kanda would be nicer.**

**Now, ONWARDS! Innocence Activate!**

* * *

As the world faded to black, the sun faded to red.

The silver eyes that were all-seeing, yet blind to the world, became golden.

Golden and bright. Full of intent and another underlying words.

Emotions.

Feelings.

* * *

The damn moyashi is finally awake, but all he spouts is nonsense. Tch. I already know that this is going to be a very long 'mission.' More like babysitting. Why do I drag myself into these things?!

Oh right.

I hate having debts. Just like the moyashi. Tch.

* * *

Heart wrenching sorrow. _Kanashimi._

Guilt and pain. Will it ever end?

Will my heart stop beating with these feelings, of despair and doom?

Will I ever find the light at the end of the dark tunnel?

Will fate take pity on me and let me rest in peace?

Will I win this battle, and then the war?

Will I die with regrets?

Will I?

_The world I see_

_is always upside down_

_Everything's been decided_

_by things we can't do anything about.  
_

_It's not like it was stolen by the wind_

_With the courage of a one-way trip_

_We accept the tragedy_

It's just the way life is.

It was once good. It lasted for some time. Just long enough to lure you into a false sense of security, then it was the first. Then it progressed. I thought I had found some happiness. That was short-lived too. I had to leave for the safety of those I hold dear to my heart.

_The cavity where the heart was supposed to be_

_If I was more big_

_Would I have been able to save you, the future  
_

I fear that it will be my fault if anything were to happen to any of you. I hold her too close to my heart to let that happen. For your very existence to vanish. This is why I left. This is why I try to do things alone. So that only I suffer. Not you.

But look at where you are now.

"Bakanda, seriously though, what are you doing here." I asked. Not questioned, asked. I was slowly losing myself to my emotions. This is not what I want to happen.

He doesn't say anything. He just stares at me.

"Well, I'm waiting. Or will you not answer." I say. He then looks away, almost like he is ashamed of something.

The silence is deafening. I can't take it anymore. All I have heard for a while is silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

It's agonizing.

" Say something, anything!" I whisper. " Just say anything. How stupid I am. How short I am. How I made everyone worry. How I made you mad. Just anything, anything but this silence, please!" I yell, feeling trails of warm water on my face. When did I start crying.

_Rain falls on the earth but the more_

_the moisture clings to my skin_

_the more the fountain in my heart dries up_

_Even though I search for your figure_

_it's too bright and I can't see a thing_

* * *

The moyashi. I finally catch up to him, practically hunting him down, I find him and haul his ass to an inn, and wait. I wait and wait. Finally he wakes up and gives few answers. I am not happy.

The moyashi starts talking. I don't say anything. He keeps on talking, his voice getting higher and higher.

I hear his words. I understand them.

I see his tears. I understand them.

I see the inner turmoil he has kept bottled up, beginning to burst.

_A refrain of past days revived_

_When I close my heart against the fragrance of approaching darkness_

_I'll overcome my resounding pain, and head towards that clear future I saw with you._

* * *

I just sit there, waiting for a response from him. Anything. A scathing comment. An insult. A grunt. Anything. I just can't stand this loneliness for much more. More heart has been isolated for so long. I feel almost empty. Broken even.

" Kanda, just what do you want?" I ask. He stares at me, then he begins to talk.

* * *

I stare at him, mulling over what he said, and quite honestly, it pisses me off.

" I want you to quit acting like a spoiled brat! I want you to stop wallowing in self pity and regret! I want you to fucking stop hurting everyone you care about! I want you to quit acting like you have to do everything alone! You are not alone! I want you to fucking fight the damn fate you think you have, damnit!" I yell, for once, letting my emotions take control of my actions and words.

He has, no is, feeling the same things I felt when I was younger. When I was reborn. I felt so alone. So broken. But, Alma changed that.

I didn't want him to affect me, thinking it would hurt me more. I resisted it for so long, until, I couldn't tell when I finally just let him into my heart. He helped to mend those cracks, those loose stitches. He helped heal my heart.

He affected me, just like how Allen has.

Now, I feel like I need to give back what Alma gave me.

I lean in and hug the moyashi for that it is worth, showing him, telling him, that he is not alone.

He just sits there, tense for a few seconds, then the dam breaks.

* * *

I just sit there, listening, waiting. Crying softly. Then his word assault my ears, my mind, my heart. Everything he is saying is true. It's so true, but I don't know how. I don't know how to stop my emotions, my insecurities, from getting the best of me. Then I feel warm arms encircle my body. I stiffen for a few seconds, then the walls I have kept up shatter.

I know that I am not alone anymore. I never was.

_The long flare that opposes the moon_

_The tale that ends without even starting_

_The tears softly placed on the sky are_

_An unfinished symphonia_

_A last request of the stars_

* * *

I think I finally got through to the moyashi. Finally. Now, how am I going to explain this. Eh. I just won't.

* * *

Bonds._ Kizuna_.

That is what they have.

No matter happens they are always there.

Disorderly emotions.

Mending hearts.

* * *

Endless Sacrifice.

Eternal Retribution.

* * *

**And cut! Thank you to those of you that have reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! It means a lot! Hope you like! R&R! Night!**

**Suki Miko**


End file.
